Guns Gale Showdown! Mighty Phoenix, Flapping Its Majestic Wings!
— Prologue — Arc: "Guns Gale Showdown! Mighty Phoenix, Flapping Its Majestic Wings! It was a warm autumn day. The trees were shedding their leaves in preparation for winter, the birds were preparing to migrate for the season. Two mages were seen leaving the territory of Fiore — a beautiful woman with light purple-coloured hair and a boy with blonde hair. "Wait for me, 'Tsukiko'-san", — the boy yelled to catch the attention of his female colleague, as the woman stepped onto a bridge, which would lead the two to their destination. "Hurry it up, 'Natsuya!"'', the woman angrily replied, ''Satsujin' was seen there last. We don't have much time to waste". "Satsujin" — a B-Ranked criminal mage with quite a huge bounty on his head, considering his rank. The Magic Council has been in search for him for over three years now, but to no avail. No mage, who has set off to search for Setsujin, has managed to successfully trace him down. Natsuya, alongside a fellow member of Phoenix Wing, Tsukiko, took it upon themselves to head out on a quest and locate the individual, capturing him alive and returning him to the hands of justice. But it wasn't the only thing that was keeping the two going: A large reward would also be in their grasps! (opening sequence) The two heroes arrive in "Hōhei Town" ("gunner" or "artillery" town) — a western-ish like town in the outskirts of Fiore, where Satsujin was seen last. Most mages in the town specialise in Guns Magic, and so, Natsuya was excited to challenge a mage or two to test out his long-range abilities against real experts. As the two mages enter the town, Natsuya notices a man. Hey, jiji (old man, geezer), you're a Guns Magic use, aren't 'cha? Let's have a fight, right now!, — Natsuya interrupts the senile old man, drinking coffee right outside the first restaurant the two encounter in the town, going as far as rubbing his face against the old man, much to the annoyance of Tsukiko. Hmm.. That dialect. You're not from here, aren't you child?, — the old man asks Natsuya, only for Tsukiko to answer him that they aren't and apologise for her friend's words and actions. We're looking for 'Mayor Chōchou, would you, by any chance, know where we could find his whereabouts?, — the woman asks the gentleman, only for him to shockingly respond that it is he they are looking for. ''(Sequence): The two mages, alongside the mayor, are in the mayor's office, discussing details regarding Hansen. ''Satsujin''' was born here, 'em I right jiji?, — '''Natsuya' rudely asks the mayor, only for Tsukiko to hit him in the head due to him being disrespectful. Sorry, sorry, the blonde-haired boy apologises to them both for his rudeness, lowering his head down. The mayor provides the two with details: Several weeks ago, Satsujin was spotted in one of the taverns here in this town, having an argument with a dealer, regarding something that he was looking for. What would he be looking for..., Tsukiko mustered to herself, Would it by any chance be connected to Seraphim Order?, — she asks the mayor. Sera... who? Never heard of them, actually, — the mayor answers, but Tsukiko is not surprised by such an answer, given that the Dark Guild, while known in Fiore, isn't talked about in other areas of the world. The mayor gives the two coordinates of "Hōhei Tavern". Thank you very much, jiji, and sorry for the troubles, — Natsuya shouts out as, once again, Tsukiko hits him in the head for the boy's rudeness. (Sequence): The two mages, are seen strolling through the town. A man rides in the town center on his horse. He pulls out his simple pistol gun and points it at a middle-aged woman, who has been strolling around town with her young child. He grabs the woman and tells the people around them to lay on their knees and give him all their belongings, or else the woman's head will be blown off. Tsukiko-chan', would you mind if I'll deal with this chump?, — Natsuya asks his companion for permission, only for her to answer: It looks like he's a Guns Magic user. I can't take from you the chance to fight one of those, considering that's all you've been blabbing about since we got here. Finally!!!, — Natsuya yells loudly, much to the confusion of other people, laying on their knees, around him, scaring them more than they were before. Hmph?, — the horseman scuffles angrily, Do you want me to blow her head off, kid? Now hold up for just a moment!, — Natsuya loudly speaks up, — ''Sunlight Shower!'' Natsuya holds his palms together and creates a flame, which releases a bright light. The effect of Natsuya's spell begins burning the skin of the horseman, forcing him to let go of his gun and the hostage, due to the pain. Fire Magic, huh? That's some interesting Spell you got there, kid, — the horseman speaks up and gets off his horse. Well? Pick up your weapon. I want a fair fight, jiji, — Natsuya shouts out, much to the shock and horror of the scared people around the two. The people begin talking with each other about the boy being crazy, but Tsukiko only releases a small chuckle. The horseman picks up his gun. Ok, kid, you have guts, I'll tell you that. The name's 'Ramon, I'll let you know my name, at least — the name of the guy who will be splattering your brains on the ground in a few seconds'' Heh, — '''Natsuya chuckled and grabbed his bow from behind his back. Archer? That's some strange fighting method he has there, — Ramon thought to himself and quickly touched the trigger of his weapon, — 'Humming Bullet. ("Humming Bullet" is a Guns Magic Spell, which allows the user to release a strong vibration when the bullet the shot, disturbing the flow of ethernano of those who hear it) Without fear, Natsuya readies an arrow and shoots it straight at the bullet. Fenghuang Arrow! The arrow becomes encased in flames, increasing its strength and speed substantially, with the flames forming a phoenix-like shape. The arrow hits Ramon's bullet, with both of their attacks ending in a collision, causing a miniature explosion. Using the smokescreen, caused by the sudden explosion, Ramon readies another spell: Quickdraw Shot! Suddently, a large amount of bullets are sent flying rapidly everywhere from a single shot at Natsuya, even from his blind-spots, however, the boy quickly jumps and grabs five arrows from his back, launching all of them from his bow at the same time Fenghuang Arrow!! The arrows become enveloped in flames and begin spinning, like shuriken, in the air. Manipulating the trajectory of each arrow, Natsuya makes the arrows collide with the bullets launched from Ramon's gun. Sorry, '''Ramon-san', I'm the victor today'', — Natsuya speaks up as the smokescreen clears up and Ramon is seen reloading his gun, while Natsuya is in close distance to his opponent, with an arrow ready to be launched straight at Ramon's head, with zero chance of missing its target. Natsuya then lets go of his bow, zips out his vest and reveals his "Phoenix Wing" guild crest. See this? Sorry, pops, while we're here, ain't nothing's happening to the townsfolk., — Natsuya says to the Guns Magic user with a happy look on his face, as if he has been having a good time just now and was not fighting for his life. (In the background): Phoenix Wing? A Fiore Guild, right, sir?, — a young woman asks the gentleman, sitting right beside her on a balcony, Should I just shoot them down now, to save you the trouble? Hmph, do whatever you wish, 'Sogeki, — the man answers and leaves the balcony. ''Yes, '''Satsujin-san. (To be continued): Category:Omojuze